


Bang Bang

by ashinan smut (ashinan)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Keith, Bottom Shiro, Clothing Kink, Drabble Collection, Frottage, M/M, Overstimulation, Sex Pollen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashinan/pseuds/ashinan%20smut
Summary: A series of NSFW Sheith prompts received and completed on tumblr





	1. Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Hello blueberries! I've been writing a lot of NSFW prompts lately, almost 20k worth, so I decided I'd throw them on AO3 as well. I'm prettying them up for AO3 formatting reasons, but they'll basically be the same. They'll be spaced out once a day until I'm caught up! These ones are all Sheith based. I'll post an 'Other Pairing' section tomorrow! Reminder that everyone is of **consenting age and having an awesome time.** Enjoy dahlings!

> _Anonymous asked: "what about sheith and shiro having incredible stamina and fucking keith til the point where he's a high strung, sensory-overloaded mess?"_

Shiro definitely would take his time because having Keith beg is like the ultimate high and Keith  _will_  make him work for it. There’s no way that Shiro isn’t pulling out all the stops just to hear that soft ‘ _please’_ the first time. That includes making Keith come before they get to the main event; probably while Shiro’s stretching him out, pushing Keith to that edge and not backing off until Keith’s a blissed out mess and loose around Shiro’s fingers.

Then comes the difficult part, because Keith is pliant and kind of clingy post-orgasm but Shiro knows how to ramp him up again. There’s definitely a moment where Keith shoves at him, gasping ‘ _too much, too much’_ though that quickly morphs into him mouthing frantically at Shiro’s throat and digging his fingers into Shiro’s arms. Shiro would slow down, ease off, and then ramp up hard and fast enough to fling Keith right over the precipice again. 

The final time, when Shiro’s stamina is coming to an end and he’s starting to shake himself, he’ll push at all of Keith’s buttons. Shoving Keith face first into the bed and arching his hips up; biting into the dip of his back and the wings of his shoulders, marking the sensitive knobs of his spine. Keith would be oversensitive already, prickles all over his skin, and then with the added benefit of Shiro’s mouth would just have him crying out. It doesn’t take long before Keith is singing out Shiro’s name, a mess of whimpers and a high pitched whine, sometimes a choked off plea. By the time Shiro eases back into him, Keith is demanding,  _finally begging_ , that choked groan of ‘ _yesssss’_ when Shiro gives him exactly what he wants.

At that point, Keith’s a delirious mess chasing his own pleasure: clenching up, arching his back, clawing at the sheets and bunching them in his fists. Definitely muffling his shouts ineffectively in the pillows. As soon as Shiro palms over his cock, Keith is gone, done, good _bye_. He slumps forward and just lets Shiro use him the rest of the way, whimpering at each thrust.

In the end, after cleaning up and cuddling and Keith just blissing out on the pillow, kind of dazed, Lance bangs on the wall and yells muffled curses at them for three straight minutes. Shiro just flops on Keith’s chest and fiddles with a nipple and laughs into Keith’s throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come follow me on [tumblr](http://ashinan.tumblr.com/) where my askbox is always open to NSFW prompts. Most of the prompts will be posted there first before moved over to this area!


	2. Sex Pollen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second! I just realized I have over 15 of these to post and I'm kind of horrified. Why am I like this. ANYWAY. Enjoy!

> "NSFW Ask: Established Relationship Sheith, Aliens Made Them Do It via inhibition removing pollen/food/water/whatever. They end up putting on a show. Your call on if the others are aware or not"

It starts off as a cultural thing, something they’ve discussed but never thought would come up. Obviously there would be food in the universe that wouldn’t have a ‘safe for human consumption’ label stamped on it, and that’s their first mistake. Keith shares a bit of sweet pastry with Shiro after dinner, and they both miss the expectant and pleased gazes of the nobles around them. What they  _don’t_  miss is how heat blazes through them five minutes later, a scalding boil that only gets worse when Shiro claps his hand down on Keith’s thigh in surprise

They barely make it outside the main entrance. They’ve talked about poisoning, obviously, what to do and how to handle it, but this is different, this is  _needy_  and  _desperate_  and  _fuck me now I need you_. Keith shoves Shiro back against the wall and Shiro slides his hands into Keith’s hair and  _tugs_. Their kiss is furious, teeth and tongue and dirty gasps of each other’s names. Shiro spreads his thighs and Keith slips right between. They’re right out in the open but Shiro can’t find it in himself to care. He’s scorching, desperate, Keith’s touch a balm and an accelerate.

They’ve fucked like this before, sloppy and frantic and a touch manic, usually off a mission, usually with Shiro gasping Keith’s name to the ceiling and Keith biting a plea into Shiro’s throat,  _usually alone_. But the heat is something else, thick want twisting sharply in Shiro’s stomach and spreading like molasses over his limbs. Keith frantically works at Shiro’s belt and Shiro squeezes Galra bruises into Keith’s side, unable to quell the embarrassing whimpers every time Keith accidentally brushes over his cock. When he’s free, Keith works on getting himself unzipped and then it’s blinding euphoria

The next few minutes are marred by Keith’s pleading for Shiro to spread his legs wider and Shiro clutching at Keith’s shoulders as Keith jerks them both off. It’s reckless. It’s messy. It’s boiling up and over and Shiro comes with an  _embarrassingly_ loud moan, Keith right behind him. They both slump against the wall, Shiro panting and the heat dissipating and his dignity in tatters all over the floor.

Thankfully, the alien species they’ve been vying to ally themselves with are absolutely  _thrilled_  by Shiro and Keith’s performance. The Paladins are less so, Lance bouncing between horrified and horny, Pidge throwing her hands in the air, Hunk alarmingly focused on the ingredients in the pastry Shiro and Keith consumed. Allura just sighs and works on the negotiations. 

It’s an immediate and prosperous relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come follow me on [tumblr](http://ashinan.tumblr.com/) for more NSFW asks before I post them here!!


	3. Hazy

> _"NSFW ask: think those soft, hazy Divenire feels with some tender but intense Sheith. Bottom Shiro to make it that much better."_

The quiet ease with which they come together. The tender slide of Keith’s fingers over Shiro’s chest, over the scars and the manipulations on his body, the gentle but firm press of a thumb to Shiro’s nipple. Wicked grin, gentle kiss. It’s like whiplash and Shiro revels in it. Keith teasing and grinning. Shiro snickering at his own jokes and rolling Keith over when Keith tries to leave in mock offense. They’re both playful but draped in shadow. Keith rubs his thumb against Shiro’s cheek. Shiro dips their foreheads together and splays his human palm over Keith’s heart.

The softness returns, but there’s urgency behind it now, Keith’s kisses delving deeper, more encompassing. Shiro flops onto his back and Keith follows, urging Shiro’s thighs apart with a moaned promise. Shiro pulls away with a gasp when Keith stretches him open, easy, slow,  _too slow_ , and Shiro bucks to urge Keith on. Keith ignores him, relishing in the leisurely unwinding of tension from Shiro’s shoulders, how he goes soft and pliant and panting, thighs shivering, mouth a wet mess. Keith kisses him when they finally ease together, catches Shiro’s surprised gasp on his tongue and answers it with his own whine. Shiro tucks his knees up against Keith’s ribs, heels tight on Keith’s hips, and the first roll is euphoric. The second transcends it.

The haze of the room wraps around them like a blanket, their groans and whispered pleas muffled in darkness. Keith’s slow roll of his hips drives Shiro crazy, but Keith pauses whenever Shiro bucks up or begs for him to go faster. It’s unhurried. It’s decadent. Shiro drowns in the sensation of Keith moving above him, in him, the ease with which Keith doles out the sensations until Shiro can barely stand it. He begs with the arch of his neck, the tightening of his thighs, the drop of his jaw. Keith gasps against his throat. Moves a bit faster. Shiro hiccups at the sensation, heat unfurling liquid fast over his limbs. It’s too slow. It’s too much. Shiro wraps his arms tight around Keith’s shoulders, fingers digging in hard.

Keith slides his palm, barely a tease, over the crown of Shiro’s cock. Shiro comes with a bitten off shout.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come follow me on [tumblr](http://ashinan.tumblr.com/) for more NSFW asks before I post them here!!


	4. Desperate

> nsfw ask:"Desperate needy urgent sheith. :D"

It’s usually off a mission, when Keith is a bit fired up still, unable to fight so he switches gears. Shiro always catches him first, right out the gate, and they’re both flying high from the adrenaline and the near misses and the way Shiro had called them all together to win the day. Keith kisses first because he’s all impulse. Shiro kisses back because it’s Keith.

Sometimes they make it to an empty room. Sometimes they only make it as far as the changing rooms. One time, they fucked hard and fast on the floor of Red’s hangar (she had laughed at Keith for _days_ after that episode). Most of the time they can stave off the need to touch and be touched until they’re in Shiro’s room. It depends on the mission. It depends on the experience. It depends on whether or not Keith’s boiling alive with instinct and if Shiro is just as twisted up, caught up in his own thoughts and his own worries and his own frustrations.

They come off a rough mission, Red taking hard hits and Keith taking harder ones, and Shiro is the one to act this time. Grabs under Keith’s thighs and hauls him right up, mouth already open, desperation on his tongue. Keith clings back just as tight, thighs and arms and the fierce threat of his teeth. The armour makes it difficult. Shiro strips Keith of it first, the thick white shells clattering to the ground. The suits are tight, leave little to the imagination, and Keith practically climbs Shiro when they’re both free of their armour. Shiro unzips Keith’s suit, tugs it down his arms and slides it just over his ass, enough that Shiro can press skin to skin. Keith demands with the tilt of his chin, the forced buck of his hips, and Shiro bows forward in answer.

The second time they fuck in Red’s hangar, it’s born of desperation, of a desire to touch and be reassured. Shiro pants pleas in Keith’s ear and Keith chides him the entire time, though he spreads his thighs wider, arches his back harder, kisses until Shiro feels nothing but Keith’s tongue and Keith’s body and Keith’s own fierce dedication. It’s frenetic and messy. It’s exactly what they both need.

Red doesn’t chastise Keith this time, but just barely. Instead, she asks that they at least do their mating in Black’s hangar next time.

(Black is unimpressed with this new arrangement, especially when she finds out it was Red that told them they had to. She criticizes Shiro's performance the entire time; Keith finds this hilarious, wherein Shiro can't believe he's being given sex tips by his  _Lion_. His life is strange. So strange. Black snootily informs him that if he wants to be good at something he needs proper direction and Keith  _obviously_ isn't doing his job right. Keith switches to insulted pretty fast and Shiro just drags him out of the hangar before he can demand a fight from the Black Lion)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come follow me on [tumblr](http://ashinan.tumblr.com/) for more NSFW asks before I post them here!!


	5. First Time

> _nsfw ask:"Sheith- Keith is a 24 year old virgin & kind of self conscious about it. He's been living a life of danger and none of his (occasionally bloody) adventures ever ended in a bed :/ Fun/sweet first time."_

It would definitely be awkward at first because Keith’s still figuring things out, still touching and exploring and discovering kinks all at damn near light speed. Shiro’s patient, sure, but he’s also eager as fuck because Keith is stunning? Flushed Keith is _extra_ stunning and Shiro wants to follow that blush right down to Keith’s chest, maybe spread it around his nipples and the dip of his stomach. Keith figures out kissing quickly, learns that a flash of teeth and the quick flick of a tongue will have him damn near whimpering. He’s hard and rutting and Shiro’s panting against his mouth and they both come in their pants the first time, Keith swallowing a surprised cry and Shiro burying his face in Keith’s throat, mortified.

They go again because Keith’s _ready_ , Keith is _excited_ , Keith is damn well going to figure out everything he can about Shiro’s body and how else he can make Shiro feel good. Because that’s key, isn’t it? When Shiro’s hiccupping his name or squeezing just a touch too tight or screwing his eyes shut in pleasure, Keith’s desire ratchets up that much higher. Shiro’s beautiful when he comes. Keith’s curious just how many times he can make that happen in one night.

It takes time before they get to the actual fucking, mostly because once Keith’s unleashed he’s a bit insatiable and curious like nothing else. He loves kissing, thrives on marking, is quick with his fingers and tongue and mouth. By the time Shiro rolls them over and nudges Keith’s thighs apart, they’re covered in sweat and come and Keith’s laughing. Shudders off into a groan when Shiro eases into him, slow and easy and checking in the entire time. Keith tucks his face against Shiro’s throat, snickers when Shiro asks him again if he’s alright, and then rolls his hips in a sinful little grind that causes Shiro’s thoughts to short circuit. Shiro’s reaction nearly sends Keith over that edge but he clings to his sanity by the tips of his fingers. Shiro fucks into him with slow, rolling thrusts, all control and ease, and Keith’s stunned by the sheer _heat_ boiling up his spine.

But he’s also an asshole and desperate to push Shiro’s buttons.

By the time they’re done, Keith’s a gasping mess and Shiro’s panting, hips shivering, face tucked against Keith’s chest as they come down from the high. Overall, Keith’s pleased. Shiro’s beautiful when he comes.

He’s _gorgeous_ when he’s wrecked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come follow me on [tumblr](http://ashinan.tumblr.com/) for more NSFW asks before I post them here!!


	6. Vest

> _nsfw ask:"bottom!keith in shiro's oversized shirt and nothing else? shiro is way more into it than he thought he would be"_

The first time isn't on purpose. Keith picks up Shiro’s vest because it’s closest and shrugs it on. Half asleep, sore from the night before, padding around the room with bed head and come on his thighs while he locates an errant water bottle. Shiro watching wide eyed from the bed and when Keith gets close enough, Shiro grabs him and drags him back against the sheets.

The drape of the vest would just cover the top of Keith’s thighs, tucked neat under his balls and hiding the interested twitch of his dick. Shiro unzipping the top just enough that he can kiss down Keith’s neck to his nipples, palm warm against Keith’s side as he sucks and nips bruises along Keith’s skin. That moment where Keith starts squirming, panting hard because Shiro is dragging the zipper gently over spit-slick and sensitive skin. Keith spreads his thighs. Shiro rolls them over.

Keith’s still wet and open from the night before, from hours of them tugging and biting and fucking into each other, so it’s barely a quick lube up before Keith’s sinking down, his mouth open and lewd as he’s filled. Shiro digs his fingers into Keith’s thighs, trembles himself because the gape of the vest is driving Shiro _crazy_. He can make out Keith’s nipples, the bruised edge of his collarbone, the flutter of his stomach as Shiro bottoms out. Keith drops his head forward, spreads his fingers over the dip of Shiro’s stomach, and rocks up.

Every time Shiro fucks in the vest flips up against Keith’s wet cock, allowing Shiro just that glimpse of how hard Keith is, how he’s leaking all over himself. It’s almost enough to undo him. Instead, he tightens his hold on Keith’s thighs and plants his feet, fucks up hard and fast. Keith’s head snaps back in surprise, his back arches, and the vest inches, up, up, up, almost to the top of his flushed cock. Shiro pants out a curse. Keith bows forward, shoulders hunched and body shivering, fingers desperate against Shiro’s chest. Cock once more hidden from view.

It’s damn near maddening. 

The zipper comes down the longer they fuck, the more Keith squirms and Shiro gasps. At one point, Shiro catches the flash of Keith’s cock through the gaped edge and that’s enough for him, that’s it, he yanks Keith down, grinds his hips in deep, and comes with a whine. Keith drops forward and rubs himself off on Shiro’s shaking stomach, mouth open and gaze hazy, fingers grasping as the vest prickles against his skin. 

The second time is definitely on purpose. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come follow me on [tumblr](http://ashinan.tumblr.com/) for more NSFW asks before I post them here!!


	7. Finding Out

> _Anonymous asked:"okay, what about sheith where the other paladins + allura and coran finds out they are in a relationship by all the loud fucking they do?"_

Sometimes they just forget themselves? Shiro is all about self-restraint (stop laughing, Keith) so when Keith manages to rile Shiro up enough to forget himself? Things get a bit – loud. Really loud. Because Keith is a menace and he’s good with his tongue, good with his fingers and his words and the sinuous roll of his hips. Half the time Keith has to clap his hand over Shiro’s mouth because he can’t stop the noises, little keens and desperate wails and embarrassing groans. And hey, if they were in their bedroom, that’d be great! But Keith is a temptation that Shiro can never refuse so half the time they’re fucking in places that aren’t exactly safe for work.

The worst time still was when they were down planetside and had been forced into some ceremonial attire. It was tight, almost more so than the undersuits on the Paladin armour. Shiro had worked his way into it by sheer determination, squinting at his resulting reflection. Way too tight. So tight. And – well, Shiro can’t be blamed for this, okay, he just can’t, because Keith saw him and jumped him and it was just a natural progression. One that ended with Keith clapping his hand over Shiro’s mouth while he drove into him, suit yanked down and drenched in sweat and come, Shiro scrambling against the wall in front of him as he came a second time. When they’d cleaned up afterwards, Keith had definitely seemed more put together. Shiro’s suit was ruined. It was a bit of a nightmare.

The meeting had gone off without a hitch. Allura had glared at the two of them for most of it. Coran had offered some potential possibilities for lubricants that Shiro had horrifyingly asked him to never bring up again. Lance had loudly lamented purchasing some ear plugs. Pidge shot Shiro a judgemental eyebrow and handed him a napkin, pointing at his chin. Hunk sighed and dragged Lance away before he could cause an international incident because he was frankly offended that Shiro and Keith could fuck on planet and not compromise a mission.

They didn’t learn. They never learned. Keith was a menace and Shiro couldn’t keep his mouth shut.


End file.
